We're Back!: A Beast's Story
Cast * Rex - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Woog - Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Dweeb - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Elsa - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Captain Neweyes - Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Vorb - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Louie - Richard Tyler (Animated) (The Pagemaster) * Cecilia - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Stubbs - Krusty (The Simpsons) * Dr. Julie Bleeb - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) * Professor Screweyes - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Buster - Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Mother - Olie's Mom (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Father - Olie's Dad (Rolie Polie Olie) * Buster's Siblings - Billy, Zowie, Wheelie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Worm - Spot (Rolie Polie Olie) * Sasha - Kimi (Rugrats) * Sasha's Mother - Kira (Rugrats) Transcript * opening credits, and circles in the Polieville in the pool. The young boy named Olie with wearing swimsuit, and the Zowie Polie with swimsuit, Billy Bevell with swimsuit and Wheelie with swimsuit is a siblings. * Zowie: Ha, he can't get it, can't get it! * Billy: He's so slow! * Wheelie: Hey, over here, c'mon! (Olie frowned and annoyance, these are Ms and Mr. Polie husbands appears.) * Olie: Hey, hey! Hey! What about me,' what about ME!' * Olie's Dad: Here's food, fight over it. * Olie's Mom: Now, Percy. * Olie's Dad: Only way one learned. * Zowie, Billy, Wheelie get into a fight with pull the Spot the dog, then Spot blows a raspberry he thrown to the ground. * Olie: That was not fair! * Olie's Mom: Aw, baby. My sweet baby… * Billy and Wheelie: (singing) Mama, little robot! * Zowie: That was so adorable! * Olie: Mom, don't do that! You're acting like I just got bring me again! What am I, a robot? Guess the writing's on the wall…it's time to leave the pool. (Olie get into a ladder goes up, near the diving board with bottom of the grass ground.) * Olie's Mom: Olie, wait! You're still too young! * Olie: (Starting to jump with diving board) He's flying a snap, because a jump before! (Meanwhile, the large truck appeared with boots screech. Wait a minute, a beast? Yes, the Beast with red cape, finger claws, and foot claws. Beast starting to humming "Roll back the Rock", hitting the golf ball.) Expect a postcard, for some place warm. Miami maybe Cuba. Arrivederci, Mom! (Olie's Mom smiled, then she gasped, and Olie screamed with falls into the ground. Near to the ball, then hit the robot boy. Olie yelped then goes to the hole, Beast picks up Olie.) * Beast: Hello, there, you little boy! What are you doing here?! * Olie: Ah, no place! Just leave me alone! * Beast: No place? No place…never been there. What's your name? * Olie: Olie Polie. * Beast: Well, Olie, why don't you have a mother who's probably worried about you? * Olie: Yeah. (Beast hits the golf ball into the water with fish frightened.) * Beast: So what you gonna do now? * Olie: I'm gonna run away and, uh… join the circus! * Beast: Ah the circus, the circus. Now you're talking sense. The circus has got some SPICE!!! (Hits the golf ball over the trees) You know, I remember a little boy who wanted to run away to the circus too. * Olie: Say, aren't you a beast? * Beast: Why yes, from tooth to toe I am. * Olie: And what the heck are you doing playing golf?! * Beast: I'm smart, Olie. I'm one smart beast. Well… I wasn't always. * Olie: You weren't? * Beast: No siree, back then I was just plain fierce and stupid. * Olie: You did? * Beast: Hey, this was long time ago, you understand? A long time ago, I was a real terror then… I was a REAL animal…and I was hungry all the time!